Brother My Brother
by MoonAngel
Summary: MoonGal wrote this about 2 months ago...It based around a conversation me (AnimeFreak) and she had sometime around then too....it's a song fic


**__**Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?

"Pikachu! Pikachu! PIIIKKKKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!" The little electric type Pokemon was trying to bring back his now stoned master, Ash Ketchum. Ash had literally thrown himself between two blasts that were going to hit each other to stop the battle between Mew and Mew Two. He was hit by both beams at once and turned to stone. "No…not Ash…please not Ash…" The red hair female named Misty watched as Pikachu gave all he had to save his master will no success.

**__**

We can try  
Brother, my brother

We face each other  
From different sides  
The anger burns,  
Can't remember why... 

Matt arrived on the back of Metal Gururumon to the battle scene…he saw Tai knocked down from an attack. Matt got down, ran to Tai and knelt down beside him. "Tai, I just want you to know how much our friendship means to me…and I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner.." Matt looked at Tai, and Tai gave him a short smile. "I never gave up in you Matt…" Tears burned against Matt's eyes. ****It's kinda crazy  
To cause such pain  
Our foolish pride  
Makes us hate this way _

We watch our road fall apart  
Tell me, what good is winning  
When you lose your heart?
_Pikachu started to cry…then the rest of Ash's Pokemon started to cry too even Charzard, then their clones, then the rest of the originals, and their clones. All the tears sparkled with the hint of magic that comes from somewhere deep in the heart of all Pokemon. Mew Two watched not understanding why this was going on and Mew watched also but happy that the Pokemon, originals and the clones, had finally put their differences aside. All the tears went to Ash who started to glow a soft gold and then Pikachu's tears went to Ash…and Ash became normal again.
**__**

Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother

Matt's tears hit his Crest of Friendship and it started to glow. Metal Gururumon went over to War Greymon and gave him power. Metal Gururumon told Matt that it was his friendship that gave him the power to heal War Greymon. Matt then stood up and helped Tai to where all the others were. The 7 Digidestines that were there turn their attention to Metal Gururumon and War Greymon who were fighting Piedmon now. Piedmon threw his Triumph Card at them…together they were able to destroy the attack.

**__**

Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother

A girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes was at the computer reading an argument over Digimon and Pokemon which copied who and who was the best. Another girl who was about a year older and had long light brown hair and brown eyes came to her and also read what was on the computer. "It's been going on for almost year now…" "I know, but it's just opinions, and guesses…that's kind of what the world is made of…" "The shows are like brothers, or sisters, depending on which ever one you prefer, they have their similarities, then they have their differences…"

**__**

Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother

Ash is battling a trainer, then the screen flashes and Tai is battling an evil Digimon…"A trainer is like an evil Digimon…the only difference is that Ash's life doesn't depend on winning…" Ash is battling Sabrina, the screen flashes again, and the 8 Digidestines are fighting Piedmon. "A Gym Master, like Sabrina, is like a main evil Digimon, like Piedmon…You just don't get a badge if you beat Piedmon…nor do you have to kill Sabrina to win…Maybe if more people looked at the differences instead of the similarities there wouldn't be as many arguments…" ****We're not as different  
As we seem to be  
There's so much more to me  
Than what you see __

We don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

The light brown hair girl looks at her younger sister. "Yes, but we can't do that much…We don't even know these people who are arguing…" "In a way we do…they're fans…that's how they are similar…Their fans of a show…" "We still can't do anything…" "I know…but there are others out there like us…" "They can't really do that much either…All we can do is tell people to stop…but they won't…We can list as many differences we like…or keep on telling them it's their opinions as many times as we can…But they won't listen…"

**__**

Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?

"It isn't as bad as it use to be…" "That's good…" The younger sister got up from the table and went to get her Pokemon and Digimon trading cards. "This is not really the shows fault…it's who ever makes the cards fault…I guess some people use these as another excuse…I'll play you…" "On which one?" "I don't care…you pick." " I like both…maybe we should try making a game where we use both…" "Sounds like a good idea…" The younger sister got back onto the computer and opened Microsoft Word…"Ok state your ideas…"

**__**

Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother 

Later that night, the author read many more stories about how Digimon copied Pokemon, or Digimon is better than Pokemon, vice versa…

**__**

Tell me why!

"This is one war that will probably never end…because both sides are to stubborn to let the problem become the past…"

******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon, nor do I own the song Brother, My Brother. 


End file.
